It's the Only Way
by Edwards bed
Summary: I was born as a orphan. I lived with the werewolves. I laugh with vampires now. I cry with my soon 2 be forever cause they said so! HELL NO! I'm no doll they can control, and I'm no sap that'll cry in some strangers arms. ExB
1. Preface

**This is just the preface...so don't kill anyone because you wanted more.**

**Everything is SM's but i'm messing around with it. So don't kill me...i'm innocent and only a twilight fan. **

PREFACE______

The wind and the rain rushed against my face, but I didn't mind a tear slipped out of my left eye; I wiped it before it trailed down my cheek. The rain got louder and I could hear the thunder roaring far. The forest around me looked and felt more threatening than ever. I knew I should be afraid, but I wasn't. The only emotion I felt was pure and torturous love.

All the support and love I needed came from _him_, all the truth he hid behind his protective eyes. I lied as well, does that make me wrong? Why can't _they_ find an alternative?

Why me, would be a better question. My eyes burned as I ran through the woods, something inside of me was sifting, changing, changing so I can have more room for _them_ in my heart. Why do I stand between two enemies? Am I the only way to make this right again, and let the human world be at peace once again?

Is this is the only way?

**Don't worry...read the next page its much more...intersting.**

**Go to my site for facts, or help and pictures and more. www(dot)edwardsbed(dot)webs(dot)com**


	2. They?

* * *

-**Chapter 1: _They?_**

* * *

"Hold on tight" I said to Jake, as I put my feet on the pedals of my bike. 2009 Ducati Multistrada 1100 S.

I shifted my gear once I was on the highway. I sped up little once I saw my destination after thirty or so minutes. I took the exit to Forks and turned left at the first stoplight. I shifted gears again once I was in Fork's road. I checked my side mirror, even though I didn't have to, before switching lanes to La Push. I entered La push territory and I could feel the fear that was in it. Something was off, but I was too interested in spending time with Jake to do or say anything about it.

I parked my Ducati behind Jakes Rabbit, and took out the keys from my ignition. I got off; you know swinging one leg from the other side. I released my hair from helmets captive and let it breath. The strawberry scent of my shampoo spread around me.

"If Billy found out how fast you were driving, he would have scolded you" Jake said smiling. That's what I like about Jake; he's not protective and doesn't hover over you. Not that anyone does.

"_If_, is the big word" I laughed with him. As I took off my tight black fingerless cycling gloves and placed them on the seat of my bike. I cracked my knuckles and grinned. I live in the orphanage not far, but I'm free to get out and spread my wings once in a while.

Just one more year and I will be totally free from an old building that mocks me to escape it. And I will one day. The bike was a gift from one of my parent on my sixteen birthday. How sad is it that, I never seen them but they offer me nice clothes, and everything. I've been rejected by over ten families, because they want someone much younger, and more polite. I don't need money or work overtime at some shop or some crappy place, I have money thank you very much.

MY parents weren't useless as anyone could think. Inside the bike I found a paper with a number of something and a credit card, with little loose cash. Thank you lord I though then. I went to the bank to find out about the amount in the credit card once, and I was blown off by what the lady said had to be an understatement. Over billion dollars… Not to mention a mansion in Forks. So far I can get one thing clear; I have a really close connection to Forks.

I did tell Jake about the money and the house, and he was also in the same state as I was in when I found out. Jake and I met in Port Angeles, about a year ago, and became great friends. Every night before I sleep, I always make a wish. I wish I knew who my birth parents were, or are. It would help my restless heart. Did they drop me in that hell hole on purpose? Just something about me. All I know is my name is Isabella, and I don't even have a last name that I know of.

"Up for little cliff diving?" I asked him already anxious. "Sure but first let me get something to eat, I'm starving" Jake said what I expected him to say about two hours ago.

"Me too" I said, and I followed him inside his little house. More like a hut. But who am I too judge, I share a room with four little girl, who very much cry babies. Without asking I opened up the cabinet on right and took out peanut butter, and Jake took out the jelly and bread slices. I had two peanut butter sandwiches, while Jake gulped down over four.

"Jeez, how much does a guy need to eat?" I mumbled to myself. Though it was useless asking, they were all pigs in some sense. It was fairly sunny, but not that much too actually light up anything, just enough to know that it won't rain. Jake was already waiting, sitting on my Ducati with a smirk on his face. Cliff diving has to be my favorite pastime, before sports. "Ready?" he asked before patting his hand behind him for me to seat in the back.

"Real funny Jake, you're lucky I'm in a good mood" I said softly punching his shoulder and sitting down, putting on the helmet, and wrapping my hand around Jakes waist.

"Drive fast" I said. Jake nodded and put his helmet on before driving little slower than me. He took off from the reservation and to the cliff I knew all too well. It was almost sunset time, it would be so beautiful.

"Darn, I wish I brought my camera" Jake said what was going through my mind, just before I was about to say it. I nodded in agreement, and got off just as he parked and kept the keys in the ignition. Jake took off his shirt and I took off my cardigan and threw it on the bike.

I stood on the edge of the cliff, waiting for the right moment. I couldn't help but feel self conscious. I didn't look back; I jumped silently with open eyes and did a little flip at the end before the water hit my face. I saw Jake standing on the edge, he dived in little too dramatic and I scowled.

"Show off" I screamed. He howled a laugh.

"It's called talent" Jake smirked. "No it's called _fake_" I argued. We jumped out of the water into dry land. We walked fast to the top of the cliff to see Jake there were parked cars there; around four or so luxurious cars. No one was out, but Jake was looking there, staring or maybe even glaring at whoever was sitting inside.

"Jake is something wrong?" I asked. Jake visibly stiffened, and I freaked. He had never shown that kind of behavior around me before.

"Jake?" I asked coming closer to him. His gaze was fixed on anyone who was inside those white and black Mercedes, a Lamborghini, and two bikes in the back. The windshields for each car were too dark for me to see anything, and the people sitting on the Bikes were wearing helmets. Each car was aligned perfectly as if to protect the black Mercedes in the middle. I looked at it confused, yet completely fascinated. What are these people doing in La push? I asked myself.

But something in me told that Jake knew, he could answer my questions. Soon the cars started to move, and Jakes body relaxed little, yet there was so much anger in his black eyes. The wind blew, and I shivered slightly. But Jake didn't move a muscle. I wanted to ask, and I spoke the truth.

"You're not going to tell me" I said before he even spoke.

"Bella, I have to get back. Come on" he said little frustrated, and yet confused himself.

"They were vampires weren't they?" I asked him softly once we were safely strapped in the Ducati, with helmets.

"Never say what they are, Bella they'll kill you." Jake said darkly. I already knew that.

But who were _they_? "Who are _they?" _I asked him.

* * *

**Any idea who are THEY??? Well you will on my nect chappy..so review. Though i'll probably post it even with 1 review because i don't disappoint not even a man in bed...LOL**

**I'm totally rated M to hang with. **

**www(dot)edwardsbed(dot)webs(dot)com**

**PLZ VISIT AND REVIEW**


	3. Blond Leech

**Continued...sorry I left you guys.**

**

* * *

  
**

"The Volturi" Jake said and all went silence.

The Volturi…the vampire rulers. Weren't they in Italy or something? Which is like on the other side of Forks, and VERY far?

"And why are they here?" I asked "They have this crazy idea that if a relative of a werewolf marries a vampire all the problems between us and the leeches will be resolved" Jake yelled disgusted. I heard him clear.

That was a crazy idea. There forcing nature to turn upside down, they were playing with fire that can cause every respect each group had each other to burn down.

"Uncle Billy is going with it?" I asked my attention focused on the road.

"No, but the council said will see what happens when they arrive and they have" I knew them coming would rise the number of wolf transformations. But on the other hand I was wondering how they got permission to enter the reservation.

In the back of my heart something told me something big was going to happen, and on the other hand something was there looking for me, something out there searching for clues. How do I know this? I've been more and more erratic visions.

They scare me to tell the truth, but someone is always there, watching me like a priceless gem.

Does this person know anything about me, or is he just looking at the pretty face. My hands automatically tighten around Jake's waist as I closed my eyes; a dark figure came into my mind. He had blood red eyes, blond hair, and that villain creepy smile. I have a gift unlike any child or human I know, I never told anyone, not even Jacob.

I was afraid he would call me a freak, or insane.

But once I close my eyes, I have visions of…the future.

I'm not a psychic, but close to it. I can't _predict _future, just to clear up things.

I'm what you call…a dreamer. At least that's what I call myself anyways. So as I was saying, if my vision is a nightmare then it sure to have a spooky background, and if it's a solution it'll have bright colors and you know whatnot. But they only come during daytime, and only when I close my eyes for more than three seconds. Blinking doesn't count.

They don't come at night is what makes me happy, I don't want to have this reoccurring nightmare about a guy who wants me over and over again.

They don't last long so; I don't have to worry about someone looking at me like I just had a seizure or something.

Jake parked the bike behind his rabbit and got out. I took off my helmet and looked at him questioningly.

"You should go change, before you catch a cold. Then go home Bella" Jake said in a final tone, walking towards Clearwater house. I didn't understand my vision this time so I became more and more frustrating. I did as Jake told, me following my heart as guidance.

I knew I should stay away from La Push for a while. After I was changed and my hair dry, I sighed as I sat down on my Bike. Jake's warning rang in my heard loudly and I knew what was coming, but not who. It was a vampire to be exact, but not a clear face or reorganization; something familiar went through me and I sighed once again.

I shook my head and just left all the dark thoughts alone, I don't need distraction while I'm driving. Ms. Anne was waiting for me at the entrance of the orphanage with a scowl on her face. "Careful you don't want to mess up your face" I laughed as I went past her.

"Funny young lady, where were you?"

"Out" I said like she was dumb. "I can tell, but where?" She repeated. "Port Angeles" I answered. "Sometime I wish you got a cell phone with that bike" She murmured. If only she knew I already had one, I just didn't tell her. Not even about the money, or I'm pretty sure she would adopt me.

"Just three more months" I sighed as I grabbed a book from the bookshelves and sat down. The younger kids were out today, on a fieldtrip since it was Saturday. The older ones our either working or ran away. So far as I know not more than four or five people were in the building.

It wasn't a very huge building to be worried about. I closed my eyes, and the vision of that creepy vampire came back. But I felt him close. I opened my eyes at a shock when I heard a scream. I ran outside and my eyes widen at the sight.

There was my scariest nightmare drinking blood from Ms. Anne. I was in too much of a shock to respond, my body refused to help her, because my mind was fighting every muscle in my body to stop for some unknown reason. It felt myself close my eyes, and right after three second a flash of this creatures face appeared in my head, but with a different background. Then it changed to something very different.

There was a little girl walking on an empty street alone, and there was nothing else but the green forest that surrounded her.

I felt myself close my eyes tighter to get better view of her, but the flash wouldn't zoom in my mind, it was a little girl with a plain white dress, as far as I saw, that was stained with blood and her hair was tied in a small ponytail with a sky blue colored ribbon…It looked like she was just learning to walk as well.

She would tremble from one side of the sidewalk to another and sometimes fall. Her eyes were dazed over as if nothing else was there, she looked oblivious to the danger she might me in. Who was she? The little girl head turned and her eyes were blood shot red. I gasped and opened my eyes.

The blonde vampire was disposing the body it finished draining; I was disgusted beyond. I ran the other direction before the blond vampire could come for me, but I knew it was effortless. He was faster.

Much stronger. His head was running of every possible way to kill me right now. I knew that for sure. I was definitely afraid.

I need help. But who to call??? I debated on calling Jake, but afraid he was with the vampires in a council meeting. Just as I was out the door, I ran to the right in the forest that overtook the other half of the town. I knew he was following, I heard his malevolence laugh and ran faster and faster.

I knew this was not a fight or a battle, but there was something in his eyes…his dark crimson eyes that looked familiar. Have I seen this vampire before? I ran and ran, till I finally collapsed and the ground met my behind. _Jake's pov_ Even Dad knew this was pointless.

**Jake POV**

Two mortal enemies can never happily join hands unless there was some threat or treat behind it. Grandpa Quil joined hands with Aro…the Volturi leader and smiled fake. None of were happy especially the young ones. Seth was fuming but on the other hand Sam looked like he could murder.

Paul was holding Leah hand tight to stop her from jumping the leeches and Paul himself was using Leah as a distraction.

"We know this might seem stupid" The second Leech that was sitting next to Aro stated.

I stopped myself from rolling my eyes, and saying something like..._You think? _

"We know no child will take a vampire for a mate…" Just as he was about to say…something - Sam's phone started to ring. He took it out of his back pocket and inspected the caller id.

He threw me the phone and I took a peek at the little screen that flashed _Bells_ in skinny black letters with her number below. She knew we were in a meeting…right? Something must be wrong. I opened up the phone and put it near my ear, but the second I did I regretted.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I heard a terrifying Bella's screech. Paul and Seth were the first one to turn their head form different side of the room and panicked.

Their eyes were questioning with fear. I looked at Billy with apologizing eyes before sprinting towards the door and answering the phone.

"Hello? Bells? Are you there?" I yelled over the phone just little outside the Clearwater door.

"J-Jake….Ouch…No you stupid bastard let me GO" I heard a laugh that seemed to belong to a rapist or something. I heard loud crash before the phone went dead. Without thinking anything I ran for the forest. I transferred in my wolf form, later Seth and Paul joined be as well.

_Where is she? _

_Don't know but spread out. _I ordered them. Paul and Seth went up east towards the town, while I took the trail deep in the forest. Soon enough I heard Seth calling me over to where they were and that there was a blood trail leading to the North side of Forks.

Please be okay.

_She better be._ I thought back to myself.

_Run faster. _Seth's words were encouraging, but the images in his head disparaged me.

_I'm going to kill the bastard who laid hand on her. _Paul's thoughts weren't very…mature.

Don't worry Bells, we got you. Just please don't lose.

* * *

**Alright i KNOW i deserve little review with a smiley face maybe. **

Alright take care to all my readers I'll be back soon.


	4. the torned angel

I ran faster than ever towards them my paws getting weaker but I didn't care.

Soon enough not only could I smell blood, but Bella's scent lingering on the forest floor. When I dashed through the trees, I saw a blonde leech fighting back with Paul and Seth. I looked over to see Bella watching with fear for her friends.

Her brown eyes swan with fear, her body posture was completely still. She was holding on to her left upper arm with gentle touch, I ran to her side and nuzzled her with my werewolf nose. She broke out of whatever trance she was in and faked a small smile for my sake. I howled in worry and Bella just patted my head before sitting up.

She went over to Seth and Paul, who were pretty much beating the crap out of the blond leech.

"How do you know so much about me?" She questioned him when Seth and Paul thrown him down. The leech eyes were little surprised, as well as amused. Bella always managed to surprise at the worst moments.

"I'll tell you alone" His eyes wondered to me, Paul and Seth. I howled, not going with his tricks.

"If your friends don't like it then…sorry Isabella I can't tell you" His lips curved into a creepy smile and Bella gasped.

"Have we met before?" She asked. "You don't remember do you?" His face showed small sign of disappointment.

"No" She looked away to me, then back at James.

"Tell me please, I want to know who I am?" Bella's eyes dripped with tears. James eyes or face showed no sign of remorse but amusement.

"Awe, I'm touched. Really, but we'll meet again" He sprinted for an opening between Paul and Seth and escaped. Paul and Seth didn't wait a moment chasing after him. I chose to go behind a bush and change. I came to find Bella sitting on the ground, her eyes closed. She reminded me of this painting I once saw.

It was of a girl who was sitting in the middle of the forest with a torn up dress. Her eyes were dripping with tears; her hair was frantic and wild, with little twigs there and there. But Bella looked different. She wasn't crying. She looked little at peace. Even after almost getting killed. I saw blood drip from her forehead because of a little scratch. Her hair was messed up, but no twigs. She had few scratches here and there. She looked fierce still, her face and body posture oblivious to what just happened little over a minute ago.

"Bella" I sat down next to her, on the forest floor.

"Jacob, he knew who I was." She said with no emotions.

"And you'll risk your life to know" I stated what could've happened if we didn't come on time.

"No, it wouldn't be called risking, just giving" She definitely lost it.

"Come on get up, we'll get you cleaned up and I'll drop you back at the orphanage" I hated to say it, but I couldn't just take her to my house where little far were bunch of red eyes leeches thirsted for blood.

"Jake…I can't" She didn't get up she just sat there. "He killed Mrs. Anne. She was innocent" She mumbled.

"Jake please go find him…Please" She begged. I knew she would eventually convince me to go after that leech but now I have to get her somewhere safe.

"Bella, come on." I lifted her up and carried most of her weight to the orphanage not far.

BPOV

I changed my clothes silently, knowing they were soaked with blood and dirt. I knew Jake would kill that leech in a heartbeat if he had a choice. But I also knew that my life was in danger, by the same vampire that knew who I was.

Where I come from? Who were my parents? Or better yet, who _are _my parents? How does he know me?

All this questions roamed my mind, but I stashed them back in my mind somewhere where they wouldn't be recoiled. Jake cleaned out my wounds and blew his hot breath over my skin to calm the pain when he sprayed the disinfection spray. He bandaged my wounds as well.

"Change, and come on, you will be staying with us for while" Jake said calmly and left, giving me space to change and think. He always knew what was going through my head, and he always knew what to do. I changed into something that could give me hope, and something that would be different then my regular normal school girl clothes.

I picked out distressed boot cut jeans, with Apricot colored tanktop. The tanktop had little gemstone design at the neckline. I pulled out distressed bomber jacket, so of course I wouldn't freeze to death. You would say I'm crazy wearing a tanktop in middle of November. And to top of my look I strapped on Alexander McQueen Pelle Leather Sandal. They went perfect with the jacket. **A/N Pics on website- Look in my profile and above the photo icon on the left says homepage. That'll get you to my website. www(dot)edwardsbed(dot)webs)(d0t)com**

I looked around for my Rumor but then realized it was piece of crap back in the forest. I sighed and made my way out. Jake was talking on the phone little fuming and aggravated, I decided to just walk around him and start my Bike. Jake handed me the keys without complaining, knowing I needed to speed of my troubles.

"You don't mind in red eyed scenery do you?" Jake asked angry. Confused I asked,

"What?"

"The damn leeches are still at Clearwater place, and they haven't found 'the one'" Jake rolled his eyes and spat 'leeches' Angrily.

"I don't care, but what do you mean by 'the one'"

I could imagine the invisible quotes on _the one. _

"The perfect werewolf girl. They saw Leah, but you know she's with Paul. Then there is Emily, She's with Sam. Claire, she's with Quil. Then my sisters, who, I'm glad, aren't living on the rez. Then there is some other girls in the tribe there judging" Jake said unhappily. I knew not to say anything to calm Jake down when he was in verge of transforming.

"Anyways let's go" He barked at me. I glared at him and turned the keys in the ignition. Jake gave me an apologetic smile before throwing me the helmet. I sighed and drove the other way around in La push. The route led me straight to Jake's house, but had more curves and bumps then the main road, but I'm used to it. "Jake what if they do find the perfect girl?" I asked panicking while almost entering La push territory.

"Oh Bells…I don't know. I'm still worried about _everything_" Jake said laying his head on my shoulder and sighing. I stopped the bike behind Black's house and got out. Jake followed numbly thinking… I guess.

"Bells, I'm going to head back into the meeting. Stay inside please" He commented in his Alpha tone. He was the Beta to Sam, stupid controlling werewolf. But I admired him; he had the warmest heart that no other werewolf had. Jake locked the door behind him and I sat on the old couch that has been in Billy's house for over 20 years now.

I say it's worth over ten dollars now. But I don't judge people by their money.

I closed my eyes and I saw something totally different that took me off guard. It was barely visible but there, he had Hazel colored eyes, maybe lighter shade.

It was almost bright orchid colored. It was amazing. He was tall, his eyes were…understating yet very sincere. Like he was apologizing, for bring there. I didn't understand this visual. It was almost a shadow, but it was something good, and not bad or evil.

My eyes fluttered opened with a big scream outside the door. I stood up and walked to the window that faced Clearwater house. It was much further to be able to hear anything. How could I hear what was almost a mile apart? But beside that question, what could have gone wrong at the Clearwater place?

It sounded like the guys, more than one, screaming and yelling back and forth.

Then it all stood still for little while before I fell to the ground with a loud scream. I screamed again as the pain got stronger and much more intense. I heard the door break open; I met with familiar pair of black eyes.


End file.
